lo que el destino nos depara
by nat-chan07
Summary: Toda luz está acompañada de sombras, ¿cuál es la oscuridad de tu corazón?...(cap 04 up) (los summary son por capi)
1. Reencuentro

Lo que el destino nos depara

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos vimos... aún recordaba sus últimas palabras antes de subir a su avión... "algún día nos volveremos a ver... solo estamos posponiendo lo que el destino nos dicta..." nunca creí que fuera tan pronto, nunca creí que fuera en estas condiciones..

CAPITULO 1 Reencuentro

POV Niwa-kun

Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la primera vez que me convertí en Dark, le he confesado mi amor a Harada-san y me ha correspondido, ya nunca más volveré a convertirme en Dark, ya nunca más...

El gran paso, mi último trabajo como ladrón fantasma, ya no deseo ser más Dark, siempre se entromete en mis asuntos, despues de esto nunca más volveré a transformarme, nunca más dejaré que bese a Harada-san, lo juro con mi vida... ya le hizo mucho daño...

Entro al museo Saint Madelen, este trabajo será muy difícil ya que queda a tan sólo unas cuadras de la estación de policía, la nota la he enviado tan sólo ayer y todos los efectivos policiales están vigilando cada rincón del museo, esta vez no hay cabos sueltos, la seguridad es extrema y ya no me transformo en Dark, deberé actuar sólo...

Lanzo un spray al aire y noto cada uno de los lazers que protegen a "El angel de la oscuridad" una estatua con la cual quedará sellado el espíritu de Dark una vez que haya encontrado a mi "diosa divina" que es Harada-san... En este momento Dark está dentro de la estatua, me la debo llevar para que mi madre y abuelo la sellen de una vez por todas y así descanse en paz...

Ya desactivé los sensores, ahora le toca el turno a la caja de vidrio que la envuelve, simplemente la rompo, debo salir pronto de aquí... Escucho un ruido al tomar la estatua, me doy vuelta por inercia y lo veo... era Hiwatari-kun, ahora tiene una mirada mucho más fría y profunda, realmente no se parece al Hiwatari que trató de ayudarme hace un tiempo atrás, se le vé aún más triste, porque será?...

- detente Daisuke - y saltó sobre mi

- eh?... - me quedé en seco ante su actitud

- vaya, tanto tiempo sin verte - una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su rostro y me apretó con más fuerza...

- detente Hiwatari-kun me duele, que alguien me ayude, DAAARKK! - pero nadie respondió a mi llamado, y el me apretaba con más fuerza...

- esta vez no te me escaparás

- eh?

- Esta noche serás mío...

- Que?

- He esperado mucho por esto - y me besó

- No suéltame mhhh - no lo podía creer Hiwatari me ha besado y yo, y yo no puedo hacer nada para poder soltarme - no, por favor, no

Hiwatari no contento con solo un beso comenzó a poner su mano por debajo de mi traje rozando la yema de sus dedos contra mi espalda, un escalofrío recorrió toda mi columna vertebral, Hiwatari... Hiwatari seguía besándome y yo aún no podía zafarme de su cuerpo sobre el mío...

Una vez recorrida toda mi espalda bajó un poco más, ya estaba en mí pantalón, estaba desabrochándolo y yo no podía hacer nada más que intentar gritar entre sollozos, Hiwatari era más fuerte que yo

- no por favor eso no - unas lagrimas escaparon

- vamos Daisuke, no llores, yo te quiero... no, mejor dicho yo te amor y por eso quiero que seas mío - su mano seguía moviéndose en mi entrepierna..

-sueltame - Hiwatari me sujetó aún más fuerte y me golpeó en la mejilla, de mis labios salió un hilito de sangre, yo me quedé paralizado

- te dije que te quedaras quieto - sus ojos combiaron a una expresión desquisiada, Hiwatari me miraba como un loco, me sequía golpeando, y yo no podía hacer nada, vió la esttua y me golpeó con ella hasta que quedé totalmente inconsiente...

POV Hiwatari

Acaso no entiendes que te amo? te amo te amo te amo, por eso quiero que seas mio, MIO, te quise desde el momento en el que te conocí, siempre sospeché que eras algo especial, en ese momento no pensé que eras el famoso ladrón fantasma, no deseaba que lo fueras porque o sinó tendría que eliminarte, pero por otro lado quería tener una excusa para poder acercarme a ti, en ese entonces estaba muy confundido, y busqué una mujer para poder sacarte de mi cabeza, fue cuando conocí a Harada Riku, sé que cometí un error con ella y con eso la lastimé mucho, de eso estoy arrepentido totalmente, ella era simpática y muy buena conmigo, pero yo la rechazé, la rechazé y la lastimé porque te amo Daisuke, y eso es lo que no entiendes... que te amo y no lo puedo controlar...

Salgo de museo y me llevo a Niwa conmigo, siempre es conveniente tener una entrada secreta conectada con mi casa, los Hikari hicieron esa entrada hace 300 de años, el museo era de mi familia pero fue donado hace 100 años, sellaron la entrada con una gran pintura así que permaneció oculta para todos menos para los Hikari que debían de buscar al ladrón fantasma y les serviría de mucho tener este acceso secreto, incluso para el mismo Dark...

Dejo a Daisuke sobre mi cama, se vé tan lindo dormido, desde ahora serás mio para siempre, me acerco a sus labios y los beso nuevamente, son tan suaves y deliciosos, salgo de la habitación y la cierro con llave, después tendría más tiempo para estar contigo...

POV Harada Riku

Es muy tarde, y Daisuke no ha regresado a casa, su familia se ve muy preocupada como se presintieran que algo malo le estaba ocurriendo, pero ellos no pueden hacer nada, si lo intentan ayudar todo el plan sería un desastre, serían descubiertos y Daisuke quedaría con un trauma de por vida...

- espero que estes bien, espero que estes bien - susurro para mi aferrandome aún más a mi osito, ese osito que algún día Daisuke recuperó cuando era una niña...

- no te preocupes por Daisuke Harada-san sé que el estará bien ^^ - su madre intenta consolarme, pero ella tambien está muy preocupada, yo tambien presiento que algo anda mal esta noche, no me lo puedo quitar de la cabeza...+

Ya es hora de retirarme, siento mucho no haber podido esperar a que Niwa-kun, algo malo le está pasando, algo malo le está pasando, pero no puedo hacer nada, pero no lo puedo defender, no sé como ayudarlo si es que está en problemas, sólo me queda esperar al igual que toda su familia...

----------------------------

Larihoooooooo!!!!! espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, este es mi primer fic de D.N.Angel y realmente costó mucho hacerlo, ya que me quedé pegada con Gravitation, la mejor serie del mundo, además de esta claro ^^, este fic va dedicado a lila-negra ya que ella me dijo que tenía que hacer un fic de esta serie, Lila este va para ti ^^, bueno no sé si podré hacerle un segundo capítulo ya que como les dije me costó como un mes hacer este capítulo T_T soy un desastre como escritora, Jakito ayudame T_T

****

REVIEWS ONEGAI!!!!!


	2. las cartas del destino

Las cartas lo dicen... una persona muy especial volverá a tu vida... la persona que he esperado por mucho tiempo ha llegado... ¿me corresponderá esta vez?... mis dudas se disiparán cuando lo vea frente a mi, pero, tengo miedo a lo que pueda responder, miedo a que esta vez no se lo pueda decir...

**__**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~ Lo que es destino nos depara ~.~.~.~.~.~.~

capitulo 02 "Las cartas del destino"

****

POV Harada Risa

Nuevamente estoy leyendo el Tarot, me dijo que volvería... él volvería... ¿podré decirle que lo amo? ¿tendré el valor para confesarselo?, pero algo anda mal con la cartas, yo sé que me hablan de Hiwatari-kun pero lo describen de otra manera, como si hubiera cambiado, con eso que me muestran me advierten que no me acerque a él, que ya no es el mismo y que muy dificilmente volverá a ser la persona que conocí alguna vez...

Acaba de abrirse la puerta, Riku acaba de llegar a casa, está muy extraña esta noche, se nota muy preocupada, desde esta mañana que está así, tan callada, tan ausente... Leo sus cartas, estas me dicen que va a sufrir mucho, mucho por amor, seguramente por Niwa-kun... Reconozco que alguna vez él me gustó, pero eligió amar a mi hermana, no lo odio por eso, pero si la hace sufrir se las verá conmigo...

Desde aquel día cuando Riku salía con Hiwatari, yo sentía celos de ella y busqué un candidato para sacarme a ese chico de su cabeza, por eso busqué a Dark, el era guapo e inteligente, todo un galán, pero me rechazó, seguramente sintió que yo no lo quería de verdad... aún amaba a Hiwatari...

****

* Hiwatari jugó con tu hermana...

también lo puede hacer contigo...*

Eso no es cierto, yo sé que me ama, por eso la dejó...

****

* Hiwatari no te quiere...

como tampoco a tu hermana...*

Eso no lo puedes saber si no lo ha dicho él mismo...

****

* Deja de soñar...

no seas ingenua...*

No es un sueño yo sé que me ama...

****

*él está muy lejos de tu alcanze

y lo sabes...*

No, y lo demostraré...

****

* Tu sabes que le gusta Niwa-kun...

no te sigas engañando...*

NOOOOOOOO ESO ES MENTIRA...

****

* No te sigas engañando...

él mismo te lo digo...*

NO YO SÉ QUE ME AMA, SOLO QUE ESE CHICO LO PERTURVÓ, SOLO FUE ESO...

****

* vamos, ni tu te lo crees...

menos los demás...*

NOOOOO, YA CALLATE!!!!!....ya callate...

ya callate...

POV Harada Riku

Sé que está en problemas, pero no le puedo ayudar... Sé que está en problemas, no sé donde está... necesito ayudarlo, quiero saber en donde está... Algo malo está pasando, algo malo está pasando, algo malo le está pasando, necesito verlo ya...

****

* Y el tiempo se detiene a mi alrededor...

Ya no lo aguanto más...*

- debo ser fuerte porque soy fuerte...

* Necesito saber si está bien...

lo necesito a él...*

- yo sé que está bien...

* La duda me consume...

_* La duda consume...*_

- no, yo confío en Daisuke, yo confío...yo confío...

**__**

* La vida se extingue...

Me extingo...*- me extingo...

no quiero morir...

no quiero...

****

POV Niwa's Mother

Mi querido Daisuke no ha llegado aún, mi hijo no ha llegado... estoy desesperada, es la primera vez que lo estoy... No debí dejar que actuara sólo, es la primera vez que hago todo mal...

Todo fue muy rápido... no hubo tiempo para planear... Dark sólo desapareció, no hubo más que hacer, nada más...

Pero no debo preocupar aún más a la familia, sé que Daisuke puede hacerlo sólo, lo he entrenado para esto durante años, ahora no nos puede fallar...

* Y el tiempo se detiene a mi alrededor...

Ya no lo aguanto más...*

* Necesito saber si está bien...

necesito que Daisuke esté bien*

* La duda me consume.................*

_* La duda consume...*_

- Daisuke ha sido entrenado para todo esto, ahora no es tiempo de dudar...

**__**

* Daisuke vuelve pronto...

vuelve...*

POV Kosuke-san (Niwa's father)

OH Ryuichi, cuida de mi hijo, haz que todo su dolor y sufrimiento me sea enviado, aunque seas una replica tienes el poder de hacerlo, todas las obras de arte tienen un poder especial... Tu no eres la excepción...

Desaparecí durante 12 años, no ví a mi hijo crecer, ahora recibir toda esta tortura es mi forma de pedir perdón... Pero porque no siento dolor?, pero porque no siento a Daisuke?... Se demora mucho, pero, no siento algún dolor...

Camino hacía su habitación, intento tranquilizarme...

****

* Y el tiempo se detiene a mi alrededor...

- te abandoné, te dejé, era necesario...

**"necesario? no digas esas estúpideses"**

- sacrifiqué mi tiempo con él para poder ayudarlo...

**"sacrificio? acaso no pensas que que tu hijo te quería a tu lado?"**

-lo sé... pero ya es tarde para remediarlo, mi hijo ya casi no me reconoce...

**Ya no lo aguanto más...***

Ya no lo aguanto más...*

--------------------

N/A: siiii no me reten... pobrecitos los personajes... los voy a volver locos... wajajajajajajajaja, en cuanto a que me salté muchos espacios, era para darle un toque de misterio y se vuelvan loc@s leyendolo wajajajajaja....

aclaraciones:

****

En el capitulo 1 puse que Riku tenía un osito de peluche, lo tenía desde que era una niña, ese osito era muy importante para Riku ya que su tía se lo había regalado y lo guardó, en el anime que tiene unos 14 lo encuentra pero no recordaba porque había hecho eso, hasta que va recordando de a poco, un día ese osito cayó a una casa donde el dueño se llevaba todo lo que caía en ella, el culpable fue Niwa (como de unos 5 o 6 años), el asunto es que Niwa mismo lo recuperó y se lo dió, pero no Riku lo recordaba hasta que se le iluminó... y eso

****

En el capitulo 2 nombré a Ryuichi, que es una joya (una sortija para ser expecifico) que aumenta los poderes, Niwa tiene una réplica que le dió su padre y con ella le ayuda recibiendo todos los ataques de su hijo, el original lo tenía Hiwatari...

Y como ven este es un mundo semi-paralelo ya que muchos de los detalles que pongo son directamente de la serie y agrego cosas muy extrañas por ahí...

****

Lila el fic entero es tuyo ^^..... y disculpa por repetir mucho algunas palabras pero se supone que estan pensando y por eso lo repiten una y otra vez, lo pobres estan desesperados... gracias por decir que el nombre del museo y la estatua fue buena idea T_T soy feliz T_T me costó el mes decidirme por el nombre del museo...

jane

* Insisto en que mi amiga Jakito tiene que ver D.N.Angel para que así me ayude... T_T *


	3. desvelados

Noche de desvarios, inocencia usurpada, muerte al pecador, muerte al provocador... El angel de la luz ahora es un angel caido, el abismo es profundo, esta vez no hay salvación... Los ojos de la oscuridad pierden su tono, ahora lloran con desesperación...

**__**

...... Lo que es destino nos depara ......

capitulo 03 "Desvelados"

****

POV Niwa Daisuke

Mi cabeza da vueltas, ¿que es este lugar? ¿sigo en el museo? me duele mucho la cabeza, no puedo ni pensar... Intento levantarme pero no puedo, me siento pesado... mi cabeza va a estallar...

Mis manos sienten algo suave ¿que será?, ¿donde estoy? ¿que es este lugar? mi cabeza me da vueltas, estoy apunto de estallar...

No tengo fuerzas para pararme, mi cuerpo no me responde, ¿que me dieron para así acabar?... ¿es una cama? si, es una cama, pero si en el museo no hay camas que gracioso, ¿pero porque río? sea lo que sea que me hayan dado me hace muy feliz y no puedo parar de sonreir...

- hahahahahahahahahahahaha camas en un museo, eso es ilógico hahahahaha

- claro que es tonto Niwa-kun

- Hiwatari hahahahahaha

- ya era hora de que despertaras, haz estado inconciente 2 horas

- Hiwatari en donde estoy?

- en mi casa

- que hago aquí?

Siento sus manos acercarse a las mias, me agarra con fuerza y las ata, no puedo hacer nada en mi estado actual, sea lo que sea que me haya dado no me deja reaccionar...

- porque me atas?

- para que no escapes

- y porque debería escapar?

Nuevamente esa mirada, ¿porqué me mira de esa forma? doushite? sus manos que se abrazan por mi entumesida, gracias a los farmacos, espalda me provocan escalifrios. Siento como su respiración roza mi cuello, intento moverme pero mis manos están atadas, no tengo escapatoria, esta vez no la hay...

****

POV Hiwatari Satoshi

Porqué te resistes? acáso me tienes miedo? tu sabes que no me debes temer, pero, porqué pones esa cara de miedo? insistes en que te voy a hacer daño? te amo, cómo podría dañar lo que más amo? ¿cómo?...

Sus labios me saben a miel, ella nunca mereció tocarlos, nadie más que yo tiene derecho a hacerlo. Su piel... su piel huele a... no sé como describirlo pero incluso ni lo más exquisito de este mundo se compara con esto...

****

POV Niwa Daisuke

Otra vez, su lengua pasa por todo mi cuello, ya no quiero sentirlo dentro de mi... su boca, ya no quiero que esté junto a la mia... sus manos, ya no quiero que estén en mis caderas, no quiero que bajen más y más y se acerquen a ese lugar, tengo miedo, miedo de lo que podría hacer, miedo de esa mirada...

- ohhhhmm...

Sus manos rozan aquella parte tan sensible, el pantalón dejó de ser un estorvo para él, ya no hay escapatoria, ya no hay escapatoria...

****

".....Y en medio del silencio, en una noche estrellada, todo era calma y tranquilidad en aquella ciudad, pero, en un pequeño rincón un muchacho llora sin cesar, sus lagrimas son de dolor e impotencia. Fue usurpado de forma brutal, indescriptible fue su agonia, su vida ya no desea, culpable se siente de lo acontecido en aquel momento de noche estellada en donde nada era calma y tranquilidad, al menos no para él...."

---------------------------------

N/A: ejem.. parece que le estoy cambiando la personalidad a Hiwatari, y eso me encanta XDDDD siento mucho haberme demorado tanto en actualizar este fic pero este capitulo no quería encontrar un final, y por lo que se dan cuenta parece que aún no lo tiene, por eso pido comprensión, el proximo capi lo haré mejor uu

Contestar reviews:

Lila-negra: TT amigaaaaa!!!... por fin puse el siguiente capi, espero que te haya gustado...

Sigel: en realidad todos mis fics los pienso muy seriamente pero a la hora de escribirlos realmente me salen muy idiotas y sin sentido pero igual los quiero porque son mis fics XDDD y tengo 19 años. Todos quieren a Daisuke, porqué será? XDDD gracias por dejar reviews en todos mis fics XDDD necesitaba un poco de presión para actualizarlos XDD


	4. amanecer sombrio

****

disclaimer el fic es mio pero los personajes no, aunque tan solo ocupo los nombres de ellos porque este fic tiene mucho OOC, así que no me molesten por ello...

Toda luz está acompañada de sombras, ¿cuál es la oscuridad de tu corazón?...

Ya no hay escape, ya no lo hubo...

Nadie ayudo, nadie lo ayudo...

**__**

...... Lo que es destino nos depara ......

capitulo 04 "Amanecer sombrio"

****

POV Niwa Daisuke

Dulces sueños no he tenido, la noche se me hizo eterna hasta que caí a una pesadilla sin fin, siento dolor, dolor en el corazón, dolor en el alma, esta vez Dios no me tuvo compación...

Apenas me puedo levantar, mi orgullo ha sido destrozado, apenas si tengo ganas de respirar... ni la más consoladora de las caricias me ayudará a sonreir...

Y es que no sé como pasó, nunca tuve la fuerza, nunca tuve el valor de decirle que se detuviera, y, ahora ya es tarde para eso... he sido ultrajado, fue mi culpa, ya no tengo derecho de mirar a la cara a nadie más...

fuertes caricias cruzaron mi pecho, fluidos tocaron mi cuello, sus manos bajaron hasta su objetivo, mi respiración entrecortada se agudizaba...

pero porque a pesar desentirme tan culpable siento como si mi corazón volviera a renacer? debo de estar volviendome loco, no lo puedo amar, no a él...

****

POV Harada Riku

Lo he visto hoy en la escuela, me alegra que esté bien, salgo a su encuentro, y me saluda igual que ayer...

- buenos dias Niwa

- buenos dias Riku

No le ocurrió nada, ahora estoy más tranquila, y yo la muy tonta pensando lo peor, creyendo que no iba a volver jamás, o que algo iba a dejar atrás...

La noche me la he pasado pensando en ti, en que no me ibas a volver a sonreir, y que en tus ojos abismos sin fondo iba a ver, ¿me estaré volviendo loca? sin tu amor te juro que sufriré.

****

POV Emiko (mamá de niwa)

Muy temprano en la mañana ha llegado, mi corazón está tranquilo, se ha calmado. Y es que creo que fue un gran error el dejarlo ir, me siento tan culpable de ello, ahora sus ojos me miran con desprecio...

- Buenos dias mamá

- Buenos dias hijo

****

" tu sabes que tu hijo ahora no se siente bien del alma"

- claro que lo sé, se le nota en el rostro

****

"sabías perfectamente que algún día iba a pasar esto, que el dudaría de sus sentimientos"

- no eso es mentira, no lo sabía

****

"tu no mientas, sabías perfectamente como miraba ese chico a tu hijo"

****

"y no hiciste nada para alejarlo, la misión del ladrón fantasma era más importante, más importante que tu propio hijo..."

- si, supongo que lo sabía... lo sabía desde que ese tal Hiwatari se fue de viaje y mi hijo no podía dejar de mirar por el ventanal esperando que algún día volviera....

****

POV Hiwatari

Nos volvimos a ver la caras en clases, pareces estar muy distraido, me gustaría saber lo que estas pensando, cuales son tus sueños y deseos, quiero que me lo digas todo, que no me ocultes tu ser, deseo fervientemente saber más y más de ti, de la persona que más amo en este mundo, la única que he amado en este mundo.

De repente siento remordimiento por lo que te hice la noche anterior, no estaba en mis cabales, contigo no. Ni siquiera sé si me quieres, aunque sea un poco, lo minimo...

- buenos dias Niwa

- buenos dias Hiwatari

****

"todos se miran a la cara pero no a los ojos, porque en ellos se refleja la verdad de su interior, interior que no desean mostrar. Sienten verguenza de lo que sienten y lo que desean, y se ocultan bajo un manto de apariencias, manto que con un sólo soplido del viento ha empezado a elevarse..."

(N/A: holas!!!!! siento mucho si este capi fue muy corto, pero no sé lo que me pasa con este fanfic que realmente no me deja hacerlos más largos.

pequeñas aclaraciones de este capi: Se supone que esto es al otro día. Daisuke vuelve a la escuela y todo es muy normal, aparentemente. La madre de Daisuke sospecha que a su hijo le gusta Satoshi y ahora sus dudas han sido un poco más aclaradas... Entre tanto Niwa está teniendo un conflicto, realmente no sabe lo que siente en verdad... Había prometido lemon en este capi pero no lo hice, preferí poner breves escenas, como recuerdos de lo que sintieron en ese momento (en el capi anterior).


End file.
